wildflowers in the spring
by The Next-Gen Fanatics
Summary: Love is a treasure you can never replace. - LilyScorpius drabbles
1. gingerbread

**Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to any of the Next-Gen Fanatics.**

**This will be a drabble collection from the Drabble Tag on our forum, consisting solely of all the Lily/Scorpius drabbles :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>prompt:<strong> gingerbread  
><strong>writer:<strong> Renzhie

-:-

One hour left to his first debut in World Cup and Scorpius was very nervous. Coach Wood had given the team a permission to relax after he was sure that they had memorised every single of the strategies.

Scorpius closed his eyes, taking a deep breath to control his beating heart. In and out. In…wait, what was that scent?

He opened his eyes to see Lily Luna standing before him with a smile on her face.

"Uncle Oliver gave me a special permission," She grinned playfully, her eyes sparkling with mischievousness.

He blinked.

"I just want to give you this," She said as she handed him a box of gingerbread cookies. "I think they will distract you for one hour. Don't tell your couch that I gave it to you though." She chuckled.

"Lastly, I want to say—" She leaned in and pecked his lips, "Good luck."

She Disapparated.

And Scorpius was still in the state of daydream until…

"Why does this room smell like Lavender in all of sudden?" Coach Wood asked as he came in.

* * *

><p><strong>an: please don't favorite/alert without reviewing, thanks.**


	2. tempest

**prompt:** tempest  
><strong>writer:<strong> lonely hands

-:

And, the thing is, the two of you are much too the same.

She's this whirlwind of clashing colours, her skin glittering beneath your fingertips, and her smiles as precious as stardust - she's a tempest, and her violent beauty outshines them all. And what she needs is a boy who can compliment a tornado - a boy like Scamander, who plucks guitar strings like you pluck pure, innocent hearts.

You are like the ringing of her echo as she tears the world apart, but you are no match for a girl (and a boy) like that.

* * *

><p><strong>an: please don't favorite/alert without reviewing, thanks.**


	3. ocean

**prompt:** ocean  
><strong>writer:<strong> PrincessPearl

-:-

She's sitting by the seashore, pretty as a picture with her strawberry curls spilling down her back like sand spills from his hands, and he has to wonder -

"What's a pretty girl like you doing out here by the ocean?" Scorpius asks, voice quiet, not wanting to disturb the peace of the ocean.

Lily turns, hazel eyes bright with reflected ocean-light. "I'm thinking."

"About what?" he presses, genuinely curious.

"I don't know," she shrugs. "Just things. Have you ever wondered what fish think of us?"

Scorpius raises an eyebrow. "I can't say that I have."

"Exactly," Lily nods, meeting his gaze, hazel into gray. "There's so much out there we never even think of. An ocean full of things to think about, but we never do. So, I figured I'd sit by here and think of all those things, just to make up for all the times I don't."

"Very insightful for such a little girl," Scorpius teases, smiling when his comment teases a giggle out of her. "Mind if I join you?"

She laughs and scoots over and he sits beside her, watching ocean waves crash to the sand and thinking about all the things he'd never have thought about otherwise.

* * *

><p><strong>an: please don't favorite/alert without reviewing, thanks.**


	4. cotton candy

**prompt:** cotton candy  
><strong>writer:<strong> PrincessPearl

-:-

"Why," Scorpius began, frowning down at his best friend's beaming baby sister, "is there some giant pink and fluffy thing in your hands?"

Lily giggles. "It's cotton candy! Wanna try some?"

She thrusts the stick at him and Scorpius leans away. "It looks unhealthy."

"Oh, it is," she assures him cheerfully. "But it's really, _really_ good! It just melts in your mouth! You have to try some, Scorp!"

Her overwhelming enthusiasm makes him sigh. There's no way he could have resisted her, even if he wanted to. "All right. It's on your conscience if it strangles me or something."

Lily laughs, and he has to take a moment to force himself to stop thinking about how _adorable_ she is. He grabs a handful of cotton candy and stuffs it in his mouth, waiting for the rush of sugar.

It comes, and it's gone before he could even taste it. "Whoa."

"I know!" Lily says, hazel eyes bright. "Isn't it amazing?"

"Mm, yeah," Scorpius agrees, licking his lips in an attempt to savor the taste. "Where did you get it?"

Lily points him in the right direction and he wanders away.

Roughly a year later, he finally works up the courage to kiss her and isn't at all surprised that she tastes like cotton candy.

* * *

><p><strong>an: please don't favorite/alert without reviewing, thanks.**


	5. echoes

**prompt:** echoes

**author:** RedCloakedMaiden

* * *

><p>She didn't say anything.<p>

He lunged forward, grabbing her by the shoulders. Her brown eyes widened and she tried to shake her head, her strawberry streaked-magenta hair spilling out of her cap.

"Lily," Scorpius asked, pleading. "Who's in there?"

"Who's in there?" Lily echoed him. Disgusted, Scorpius pushed past her and opened the closet door. There was Mary, his _**girlfriend**_, her tongue sticking down some guy's throat. A moment later, his fist connected with that throat.

A few seconds later, long enough for Scorpius to see Amaryllis standing there dumbly before he doubled over with a returning punch.

.

There was a gentle tapping on his face. "_Episkey_," a voice said from seemingly nowhere. Then his vision cleared and there was Lily Luna Potter.

"Lil," Scorpius croaked. "Mary and…"

"If it makes you feel better," Lily interrupted. "The guy she was cheating on you with was my boyfriend."

"I'm sorry." Scorpius managed to sound contrite.

"I said that he _was_." Lily corrected him. She paused and then: "I'm sorry too."

* * *

><p><strong>an: please don't favourite/alert without reviewing, thanks.**


	6. love me

**prompt: **you know you love me

**author: **Amy is Rockin'

* * *

><p>Lily Luna Potter was mad. Not the insane sort of mad, the angry sort of mad.<p>

"Oh, c'mon, Lils-" Scorpius tried to say, but he never even finished his sentence.

As stated before, Lily Luna Potter was mad. And when Lily Luna Potter was mad she was not about to listen to his stupid excuses. In fact, all she did in reaction to said excuses was turning her back to him. He did deserve it, after all, for what he did.

"Lily," he grumbled. "I cannot believe how childish you're being. It wasn't even that big of a deal!"

That was when she turned to him and said-completely seriously, mind you- "You were insulting _Twilight_, how did you think I was going to react? You told me that vampires don't _sparkle_, for Merlin's sake!"

"Look Lily, it's about time we get you checked out for this strange obsession you seem to have. You've seen a real vampire, and the last thing it looked about to do in the daylight was _sparkle _and-"

That's when Lily Luna Potter started collapsing in laughter.

"I can't believe you fell for that, Scorpius, I can't believe you actually thought that I was obsessed with that stupid series!"

"You're unbelievable," he muttered, his face going a little red.

"Oh, you know you love me."

The moral of the story is, if indeed there were such a thing in this story, probably something to do with how no one likes Twilight, but that could just be my interpretation of it.

* * *

><p><strong>an: please don't favourite/alert without reviewing, thanks.**


	7. stormy

**prompt: **stormy  
><strong>author: <strong>billyvmom

* * *

><p>"Why did you tell him?" he asked<p>

"I couldn't lie any longer it felt wrong, making this wrong." she whispered "Do you think this is wrong?" looking down unable to face him

"Of course not!" he shouted "I would have liked a warning that you blamed this on me, he is my boss." pulling her chin so she had to look directly into his eyes

That Morning he had been confronted my a very angry Harry Potter about his part in Lily quitting Healer training and joining a Muggle singing group. Not that he blamed the man but, when Harry Potters eyes flash like lightning on a stormy sea you step back.

"I'm sorry I had to tell him." sighing "What did he say?" cringing I can just imagine what he said. The words irresponsible, all over the papers, well he's fired came to mind.

"He asked if I loved you enough to pay your bills." Scorpius told her smiling

"He didn't fire you?" she beamed back

"Of course not, I need my job to pay your bills while you throw your future away and die penniless." he laughed.

* * *

><p><strong><em>please don't alertfavourite without a review!_**


	8. serendipity

**prompt:** serendipity  
><strong>writer:<strong> PrincessPearl

* * *

><p>Sunlight glimmers, warm and hazy, over the rolling blue waves of the river, casting a glow upon the little clearing where Lily lies, stretched out on the river bank, inhaling the scent of evergreen trees and fresh air, basking in the tranquility of the nature surrounding her.<p>

"Busy, Strawberry?" interrupts a familiar, teasing voice, and she feels rather than sees Scorpius Malfoy dropping onto the grassy bank beside her. "Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all," Lily murmurs, turning her head to flash him a smile. "What are you doing?"

"Hiding," he answers matter-of-factly. "I told Nessie that Al has a crush on her, and he's out for my blood. So, for that matter, is Rose, but she's mad because I'm not studying."

Lily giggles. "You have such pleasant friends. But I think that's called being unfriendly."

"Hm," Scorpius grins. "I prefer to call it serendipity."

"How come?" she asks, shifting her hazel gaze back over to him.

"Well," Scorpius begins, reaching out to tweak a strawberry-red curl of hers, "I found you, didn't I? I think that's considered accidental good luck."

A heartbeat of silence swirls around them, and then Lily finds herself sitting up, leaning over, her head angled. His hand tangles in her curls, gently tugging her closer, his grey eyes intense with something unidentifiable (_love_), and then his lips are _right there_, and she can practically taste the spearmint on his lips, and -

"Serendipity, huh?" she breathes against his mouth when they part. "That'll be a fun story to tell."

**a/n: please don't favorite/alert without reviewing, thanks.**


	9. crutches

**prompt: **crutches  
><strong>writer: <strong>lonely hands

* * *

><p>He doesn't understand.<p>

Here's a girl who knows _magic_; she can brew potions that the best of Seventh Years would struggle with, she could challenge her mother with her knack for the Bat-Bogey Hex and she knows the power that comes with knowledge.

But, here she is; on crutches, with her right foot bandaged, as a result of an argument with a broomstick.

_Magic_, he thinks to say, sarcastically. But she's _Lily_ and he's _Scorpius_, and he doesn't need to say it for her to take offence.

(He loves that, most of all.)

* * *

><p><strong>an: please don't favorite/alert without reviewing, thanks.**


	10. glitter

prompt: glitter

writer: Vanity Sinning

* * *

><p>She is the sun, and he all but in her shadow.<p>

She didn't love him, she never would, Lysander would always be her first choice because well, he was a Malfoy. He was just her stupid brothers best friend, he wouldn't ever be anything else and he had better do well and get her out of his head.

Except love doesn't work that way. Not that he'd ever admit it.

So he just stares at the sun, with glitter in her hair and everything in her eyes. Because all he'll ever be is nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>an: please don't favorite/alert without reviewing, thanks.**


	11. smile like you mean it

**prompt:** smile like you mean it

**writer:** tony-starks

* * *

><p>"Come on, Lil, smile like you mean it!" Al crowed to his little sister.<p>

She stuck her tongue out at him at the exact same moment that Rose pressed the camera trigger.

Laughing, she handed her best friends, Al and Scorpius, the Polaroid.

With an infuriating smirk, Scorpius pocketed it, ignoring little Lily's protests.

It's the image that the trio blow up with magic and cast a Permanent Unsticking Charm to when they place it in Lily's house, as a final prank before the trio make their own ways into life.

Al as an Auror, going after Wizarding Criminals to keep everyone safe.

Rose was headed to Romania, to pursue her dreams of chasing dragons.

And finally Scorpius, who was really going to be a part of the family with his wedding to Lily in two days.

And when Scorpius kissed Lily at the wedding, when no-one objected, Albus and Rose were clapping the hardest for the newly married Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy.

* * *

><p><strong>an: please don't favorite/alert without reviewing, thanks.**


	12. chastity

**prompt: **chastity  
><strong>writer:<strong> tony-starks

* * *

><p>The blinding light of a camera flash. The sharp glint of a metalllic bead of a dress, caught in the light. Smoky eyes dazzling with glittering eyeshadow. Seductive deep red lips, poised for a kiss.<p>

This is all that is remembered of Lily Luna Potter.

Scorpius Malfoy remembers a girl with eyes that shone like the sun, and pink smiling lips. His memories include lemonade with Al, Rose and Lily, and laughing in the summer.

His memories are faded and crumbling, now.

Lily Luna Potter was once the picture of chastity, a picture that Scorpius could have loved.

The only pictures of her now are ones of the girl who sold herself to the devil in return for fame.

Chastity once ensnared Scorpius for Lily Luna Potter; her lack of it is what set him free.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please don't favourite or alert without reviewing, thank you!**


End file.
